Hang Out Crisis
by Just an adorable Zero-chan
Summary: Seharusnya malam pergantian tahun kali ini Naruto lewati berdua dengan wanita cantik. Menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar berbincang-bincang atau kalau boleh melakukan hal-hal yang diinginkan. Bukannya bercinta bersama teman laki-lakinya di sebuah Love Hotel! "Ayolah Naruto.." "Aku bukan gay sialan!" [SasuNaru]
1. Chapter 1

**Pair: SasuNaru**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei. Hang Out Crisis belongs to Owaru-sensei.**

 **Warning: Homosexual/Yaoi, OOC, Typo(s), Absurd!, Mengandung kata-kata kasar & vulgar juga adegan dewasa! Eksplisit!**

 **A/N: Ff ini merupakan versi SasuNaru dari manga Hang Out Crisis dengan beberapa perubahan. Saya sarankan agar kalian membaca manganya, karena seru dan artnya bagus!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke dan Namikaze Naruto, dua orang bocah SMA kelas dua kini tengah bersama tiga orang wanita yang berumur dua kali lebih umur mereka di sebuah _room_ karoke. Oke, oke. Jangan salah paham dulu. Sasuke dan Naruto itu bukan pria panggilan apalagi pria yang senang berkencan dengan tante-tante girang demi mendapat uang untuk biaya hidup. Maaf saja, mereka dari keluarga kaya.

Jadi.. tiga wanita itu siapa? Dan apa yang mereka lakukan?

Wanita-wanita dewasa itu bukan ibu, bibi, teman ibu atau pun teman bibi mereka. Err, kalian bisa bilang ketiga wanita itu memang teman kencan Sasuke dan Naruto malam ini. Tapi itu bukan keinginan si raven dan teman pirangnya! Mereka telah ditipu mentah-mentah!

Pemuda Namikaze menatap ngeri tante-tante yang mengerling nakal kepada dirinya. Memaju-majukan bibir berlipstik merah menyala dengan gaya -yang ia pikir- menggoda. Suara _false_ ketiga wanita itu memenuhi _room_. "Ayo Naruto-kyun~ bernyanyi bersama kami~" seorang tante berinisial K yang memakai dress merah pendek mengelus pipi bergaris seperti kumis kucing miliknya. Naruto berjengit dan menjerit dalam hati. _Hiiii!_ Ia menolak dengan halus dan memberi senyum terpaksa. "Ma-maaf, tapi aku tidak pandai menyanyi." Tante K memandang Naruto kecewa tapi kemudian terkikik kecil. "Ahh, tapi aku yakin kau pandai di ranjang." Setelah mengatakan hal itu ia kembali bernyanyi bersama dua temannya.

Naruto bergidik dan beringsut mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di ujung sofa dengan wajah gelap. Sebisa mungkin si pirang memelankan suara cempreng-serak miliknya. "Sas! Aku tidak tahan lagi~ ayo pergi dari sini!" Sasuke menatap sahabatnya yang memelas. Dari awal juga Sasuke tidak ingin berada dalam keadaan ini, namun ia tidak bisa membatalkan uhuk-kencan-uhuk ini begitu saja dan meninggalkan tante-tante itu. Apalagi ketika salah satu dari mereka langsung menggamit tangannya saat pertama bertemu. Sasuke tidak mau menuai keributan oke.

"Baiklah, aku rasa sudah cukup."

Mereka kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri ketiga wanita itu. Sasuke tersenyum gentle dan melembutkan suara baritonnya. "Maaf nona-nona, tapi kami harus pergi sekarang. Acara keluarga dadakan."

Setelah mempertahankan senyum palsu mereka sekuat tenaga, menahan emosi dan menjawab serentetan pertanyaan dari ketiga wanita itu, akhirnya mereka bisa pergi. Sasuke dan Naruto langsung berlari sekencang mungkin setelah menutup pintu _room_ mereka. Menghasilkan tatapan bertanya dari orang-orang yang berpapasan dengan dua pemuda itu.

"Hah, sialan! Suigetsu sialan! Kenapa kau bisa percaya dengannya Sasuke?!"

Yang ditanya menggaruk kepala kesal. "Masalahnya si brengsek itu pernah mengatur kencan untukku dengan teman-teman model kakaknya! Aku jadi tertipu mentah-mentah!" Naruto memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Akan kucabuti satu persatu uban di kepalanya! Lihat saja!"

Kedua remaja tampan itu kemudian berjalan pelan di tengah keramaian kawasan Shinjuku. Mereka memang tidak membawa alat transportasi pribadi, menjelang tahun baru begini pasti macet. Belum lagi Shinjuku memang telah padat. Mereka kemudian melewati gang remang-remang. Di sana, tidak mengherankan dua pasang mata berbeda warna itu melihat wanita muda cantik yang tengah digoda dan dilecehkan oleh seorang pria baruh baya mabuk dengan kepala botak atas. Kening Naruto berkedut kesal. Jika ia, Pangeran _Charming_ Namikaze Naruto saja tidak berhasil tidur dengan wanita cantik malam ini, itu berarti laki-laki tua di depannya juga tidak!

Si pirang berjalan cepat dan dengan wajah bringas ia tanpa tedeng aling-aling menendang pria tua itu dengan kaki kanan. Membuat sang pria terlempar dan menabrak tembok di belakangnya sampai pingsan. "Rasakan itu bedebah!" Sasuke menggeleng pelan dan mendekati sahabatnya. Mengacuhkan korban calon pemerkosaan terdiam dengan wajah mata terbelalak. Terlalu terkejut.

"Kau tahu Naruto.." Sasuke menatap sahabat pirangnya lekat. "Aku lebih baik bercinta denganmu dari pada tante-tante itu." Naruto tertawa menanggapi gurauan Sasuke. "Aku serius, ayo kita ke sana!" Sasuke menunjuk sebuah _Love Hote_ l yang terletak tidak jauh dari mereka. Naruto mendengus geli, "hehh, kau berani juga bocah virgin~ baiklah." Mereka kemudian berjalan dengan penuh semangat menuju tempat yang ditunjuk Sasuke. Meninggalkan pria tua mabuk tak sadarkan diri dan gadis yang mematung dengan wajah dan telinga yang memerah.

 **JustanadorbleZerochan**

Naruto masuk ke kamar yang mereka pesan dan langsung melompat ke atas ranjang king size. Ya, mereka benar-benar _check in_ di _Love Hotel_ itu. "Hahh, nyaman sekali." Naruto melirik Sasuke yang berada di ambang pintu. Sasuke balas melirik Naruto dan melepas jas hitamnya. Menyisakan kaus navy blue dengan kerah v-neck yang melekat pas di tubuh atletis miliknya.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ranjang dan mendudukan dirinya di sudut ranjang. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau lakukan Naruto?" Pemuda Namikaze mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tentu saja tidur, apa lagi?" Kini gantian Sasuke yang menaikkan alisnya. "Kau _check in_ di hotel mewah hanya untuk tidur? Jangan lupakan, ini malam tahun baru." Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Sasuke. Kepalanya ia topang menggunakan satu tangan. "Yeah, lalu aku harus apa? Memangnya kau punya usul?"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. Tangan kokohnya terjulur untuk membuka kancing dan resleting celana jeans bermerk miliknya. Naruto terbelalak, "o-oi! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia malah menarik _boxer_ hitamnya sedikit ke bawah dan mengeluarkan benda kebanggaannya.

"Untuk apa kau memperlihatkanku penis setengah bangun itu bodoh?!" Naruto kadang tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Uchiha bungsu itu. Sahabatnya yang satu itu memang selalu lain daripada yang lain. "Bukankah kita kemari untuk bercinta. Kau lupa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan polos. Yeah polos. Naruto _sweatdrop_. "Kau bisa menyewa seseorang Teme!" Sasuke memajukan sedikit bibirnya. "Tidak mau. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Naruto menatap ngeri Sasuke yang semakin mendekatinya. "Kalau begitu lakukan saja sendiri sialan!" Uchiha bungsu itu kemudian terdiam, ia menatap Naruto serius, membuat si pirang meneguk ludah gugup "A-apa?"

Sasuke berdiri di atas ranjang -di hadapan Naruto. Ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke kantung jeans. Manik kelam nan tajam itu menatap Naruto geli, wajahnya menampakkan kesombongan dan keangkuhan tiada tara. "Aku? Uchiha Sasuke masturbasi? Kau bercanda! Di luar sana banyak sekali wanita yang mengantri memanjakan penisku ini." Naruto menatap datar sahabat tampan-tapi-gilanya itu. Orang waras mana yang berbicara sengak dengan penis setengah ereksi menyembul keluar dari celana mereka yang terbuka?

"Argh! Baik-baik sini kubantu. _Handjob_ saja oke?" Sasuke tanpa banyak bunyi berlutut di depan Naruto, menydorkan penisnya tanpa rasa malu. Dengan ragu-ragu si pirang mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas untuk memegang penis Sasuke. Ugh, rasanya awkward sekali memegang penis orang lain. Naruto perlahan menggerak-gerakan tangannya. Memberi pijatan-pijatan kecil di batang penis sahabatnya yang kini jadi keras sepenuhnya. "Ck, cepatlah keluar!" Naruto menggerutu. "Kau terdengar mesum sekali." Naruto memelototi Sasuke, "satu-satunya orang mesum di sini adalah kau!"

Jempolnya pemuda Namikaze kemudian bergerak untuk mengelus kepala berbentuk jamur itu. Menggesek-gesekan ibu jarinya dengan lubang penis Sasuke. "Ahh, kau pandai juga melakukan hal ini." Sasuke memuji sahabatnya. "A-aku juga pria bodoh! Tentu saja aku tahu." Naruto menatap gugup Sasuke yang kini mulai mendesah kecil dengan suaranya yang berat. Wajah berkulit tan itu mulai memerah, bahkan sampai telinga dan leher.

"Hei, wajahmu merah sekali Naru."

"H-huh?"

Sasuke menyibak rambut Naruto dan mengelus belakang telinga si pirang. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum lebar. "Hnn, bukankah tidak adil jika hanya aku yang mendapat kenikmatan?" Naruto terbelalak horor. "A-haha, tidak apa-apa Sas. Tidak apa-apa, sungguh!" Sasuke tidak menerima penolakan. Ia bergerak cepat, berlutut di tengah-tengah kaki si pirang yang ia buka lebar. Kemudian membuka celana dan _boxer_ jingga Naruto, mengeluarkan penis tegang yang lebih kecil dari miliknya. "Ahn? Sudah kuduga." Sasuke kemudian menggesek-gesek penis mereka berdua. "O-oi S-sasuke ah! Berhenti bodoh!"

"Sshh, diam dan nikmati saja _kitten_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC/END?**

Besok UAS, dan saya malah ngetik ff nista ini #tepar

 **Riview darling~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Peringatan!: Lemon tidak asem dan abal2! #hiks. Typo(s) tak terkendali karena saya males ngedit!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hu-umphh S-sasuke berhenti!"

Naruto mencoba menjauhkan tangan-tangan nakal Sasuke yang kini mengoleskan lube pada kejantanan mereka berdua. Memudahkan dua benda itu untuk saling bergesekan. Tapi Uchiha bungsu itu selalu menampik tangannya. Dan perlawanan setengah-setengah Naruto tidak akan mampu melepaskannya dari cengkraman Sasuke.

'Apa yang sedang kami lakukan?!'

Naruto mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan kedua bola safir itu menatap sayu penisnya dengan penis Sasuke yang saling bersentuhan. Ia melenguh pelan ketika Sasuke mengenai daerah sensitifnya. Naruto sungguh malu akan dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan hal menjijikan seperti ini?! Tapi..

'Tapi ini nikmat sekali!'

"Ah! I-itu.."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis, "hn? Di sini?"

Si pirang kemudian menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal dengan mata terpejam. Sial. It feels so good! Tangan berselimut kulit tan itupun tanpa sadar terulur untuk menggenggam penisnya beserta milik Sasuke. Mengocok dua organ intim itu dengan keras. Si raven membiarkan tangan temannya bekerja, ia kemudian menyingkap kaos putih Naruto sampai ke dada bagian atas. Memperlihatkan dua puting kemerahan yang tegang dan seolah-olah menggoda untuk dihisap.

Sasuke tentu saja dengan senang hati menerima 'godaan' itu. Ia memajukan wajahnya sampai berada tepat di depan dada Naruto. Lidahnya yang lihai kemudian terjulur dan menjilat kecil puting kanan si pirang.

"Angh!" Naruto terlonjak dan membuka matanya. Ia menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "A-apa apaan kau?" Sasuke menjauhkan sebentar wajahnya, "aku menyingkap bajumu. Kau ingin berada di sini dengan pakaian bernoda sperma?" Si pirang merah padam. "Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Maksudku kenapa kau menjilat putingku? Aku bukan wanita, teme!"

Sasuke menyentil bola kembar milik partner in crimenya, membuat pemuda itu memekik. "Aku takkan lupa kalau kau itu pria, dobe." Ia pun kembali menjilat-jilat puting Naruto, menggigit-gigit kecil lalu mengemut benda sebesar biji jagung itu. Naruto bergerak-gerak liar. "Hey, berhenti bergerak seperti itu! Kau terlihat seperti ulat nangka!"

Naruto mendelik, ulat nangka?!"diam kau!"

Gerakan mereka berdua semakin cepat, dan Sasuke terpaksa berhenti mengerjai puting Naruto saat merasa akan mencapai puncak. Tangan Naruto kembali mengocok kejantanan mereka.

"Ahh!"

Croot!

Mereka berdua keluar secara bersamaan di atas perut Naruto dan sedikit mengotori dada juga tangan si pirang. Uchiha dan Namikaze terdiam di posisi mereka masing-masing, menikmati pasca-orgasme.

Tud

Srett

"Oi! Kau bertindak terlalu jauh!"

Naruto refleks menendang perut Sasuke ketika ia merasa benda paling selatan yang melekat di antara kedua kaki si raven menyentuh lubang analnya yang masih tertutup celana. Tapi dengan gerak refleks yang tidak kalah dari Naruto, Sasuke berhasil menangkap kaki tan itu sebelum mengenai perutnya. "Ayolah Naruto~" si pirang menggeleng keras. "T-tidak!" Sasuke memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya dan tersenyum menggoda. "Kau yakin tidak ingin melakukan 'hal kotor' bersamaku?"

HAH?!

Kening Naruto berkedut. "T-tentu saja aku tidak mau!" Sasuke masih tersenyum, matanya seolah berkata 'kau benar-benar yakin?' Naruto memerah, "w-well, meskipun dengan pemuda tampan seperti dirimu.. i-it's still bad.. right? Maksudku, jika kita melakukan hal ini, bukankah itu berarti kita gay?"

Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk kanannya. Mendekatkan wajah mereka berdua sampai berjarak sekitar dua puluh senti. "Quit over thinking things! Dua pria melakukan seks tidak membuat mereka gay." Tangan besarnya tiba-tiba menarik jeans dan boxer si pirang sekaligus. Naruto mencoba menghentikannya tapi sayang, kedua kain itu telah melorot sampai lutut. "Sial!" Naruto bersikeras, "tapi tak ada pria normal yang melakukan hal 'itu' dengan sesama jenisnya!" Sasuke tidak mau kalah. "Tentu saja ada!"

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

"..."

Naruto memberi Sasuke tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Benar-benar. "Aku menyesal telah bertanya." Bak setan yang ingin menyeret manusia ke jalan yang salah, Sasuke masih saja gencar menghasut si pirang. "C'mon! We're just doing something that feels good, dobe." Naruto menyembur, "feels good?! Aku akan berada dalam kesakitan! Eh, tunggu, kenapa aku berpikir bahwa aku yang akan dimasuki?!"

Sasuke mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. Menurutnya itu tak perlu dijawab karena terlihat jelas sekali. Keh, tentu saja ia yang akan berada di atas dalam hubungan ini. Uchiha tak pernah berada di bawah, tapi mereka mem-ba-wa-hi! "Kesakitan? Kau pikir siapa yang akan melakukan seks denganmu?" Sasuke memasukkan telunjuk kirinya yang telah dilumuri lube tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto. Pemuda Namikaze itu menahan napas ketika merasa benda asing menerobos lubangnya. Sasuke tersenyum miring. "Aku selalu berlaku gentle dengan 'wanita', Naru-chan." Naruto mendesis ketika Sasuke menambahkan jari tengahnya. Rasanya tidak terlalu sakit, hanya aneh. Entah ini karena Sasuke yang terlalu pro atau jangan-jangan lubangnya jauh lebih elastis dari yang ia duga selama ini?

=,=a

Naruto merasa uap panas menguar dari wajahnya. Jemari Sasuke yang digunakan pemuda itu untuk memerintah orang-orang kini berada di dalamnya. Menggesek bagian dalam lubangnya. "Angh!" Manik safir melebar, "ah- a-apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" Sasuke bersiul senang. "Did I hit a good spot? Ingin aku melakukannya lagi?"

Blush

"T-tidak, tidak juga."

"Hehh.." Sasuke menambahkan jari manisnya. Kini ketiga jari Sasuke bergerak keluar-masuk dan melebarkan lubang anal si pirang, menyentuh prostat pemuda itu berkali-kali. "Hidup itu penuh dengan pengalaman Naruto. Sebisa mungkin kau harus mencoba banyak hal." Sasuke mengambil sebungkus kondom rasa permen karet dari kantong jeansnya. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengarahkan kondom itu ke mulutnya untuk menggigit plastik yang membungkus. Dengan cekatan si raven berhasil memasang alat kontrasepsi itu hanya dengan satu tangan dan tak lupa melapisinya dengan lube. Sementara tangan kirinya masih setia mempersiapkan lubang Naruto. "Itu sebabnya aku membuat 'Do Something Club'. Jika kau penasaran, lakukan saja."

Naruto menatap ragu Sasuke yang tengah mengeluarkan jarinya. Ugh, bagian bawahnya terasa kosong. "Wow, lubangmu mengedip padaku."

Naruto menjitak kepala Sasuke. "Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan sesuatu yang memalukan?!" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, "jadi bagaimana?" Si pirang menggigit bibir bawah. "W-well, untuk kali ini saja- hei!"

Sasuke segera mendudukan Naruto di atas pangkuannya, membuat punggung pemuda Namikaze bersandar pada dadanya. Ia kemudian memposisikan penisnya yang berukuran hampir sembilan inci itu ke depan lubang Naruto. Memasukkan aset berharga itu secara perlahan. "Uhh.. I-I think we should stop." Nafas Naruto semakin cepat saat Sasuke memasukinya semakin dalam. "Stop?"

Thrust!

"Anghh!"

Naruto terbelalak dan mulutnya terbuka lebar saat Sasuke menghantam prostatnya keras. "Hyaahh- ah! S-sahh nhh.." Sasuke menggigit-gigit cuping telinga Naruto pelan. "Bukankah ini lucu, Naruto-kun?"

Thrust!

"Kau seharusnya bertemu dengan gadis manis malam ini dan membawanya ke rumah. Ugh, sempiit!"

Thrust!

Thrust!

"Nyahhh~ anghh!"

"You were supposed to fuck her and end the year with a bang!"

Warna merah kini tak hanya menghinggapi wajah Naruto, namun menjalar sampai ke sekujur tubuhnya. Ia merasa nikmat juga kesal. Sasuke brengsek! Tak ada yang memperlakukan Namikaze seperti ini!

"Same goes for you! Ugh! Cumming all over a guys chest, ha-nnhahh.. t-thrusting into a mans s-ahh so viciously! Ngahh~ Sasuke-kun kau patetik!"

Ctak!

Persimpangan siku-siku imajiner tercetak tebal di kening pucat Sasuke. Begitu rupanya. Ia takkan kalah dalam permainan ini!

Sasuke merubah posisi mereka. Ia merebahkan Naruto ke atas kasur dengan kasar setelah mencabut penisnya begitu saja. Tangan kokohnya merentangkan kedua kaki Naruto sebelum kemudian kembali memasukkan penisnya dalam sekali hentak.

"Bagaimana rasanya bahwa penis dari laki-laki patetik inilah yang membawamu menuju kenikmatan hah?"

Thrust!

"Mengangkangkan kakimu dengan lebar, menatap laki-laki yang berada di atasmu.. Hn? How's it feel seeing things from a girls point of view, sweatheart?" Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan, apalagi ketika ia melihat Naruto bertambah kesal. Mampus! Tidak ada yang boleh menghina Uchiha! Apalagi mengatai kasta atas seperti mereka patetik! Seharusnya Naruto bersyukur bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk melakukan hal ini dengannya.

Naruto membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan yang terdampar di darat. "K-kau! Tunggu saja sialan! Aku akan menghajar bokong teposmu itu dengan milikku sampai kau menangis! Dasar kepala ayam!"

"Hoo~ benarkah~?"

!

"You Asshole! Take this!"

Squeeze

"Guh!"

Kini giliran manik kelam itu yang terbuka lebar. Ha! Rasakan Uchiha!

"Yes! Aku akan mencengkram kejantananmu itu dengan keras! Kau tidak akan bisa keluar!"

Sasuke kembali merubah posisi mereka, kali ini dengan doggy style. Naruto mengerang kesakitan karena Sasuke membalik tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan penyatuan mereka. Si pirang bertumpu pada lutut dan kedua lengannya. Sasuke mencengkram pinggulnya dengan kencang. Naruto yakin itu akan berbekas selama beberapa hari.

"Terima ini dobe!"

"Ahh! Ha-nggh! P-pelanhh ah pelan Sashh ugnhh~"

Naruto merasa pandangannya memutih ketika Sasuke semakin brutal menggenjot lubang analnya. Lubang kecil itu sekarang melebar seukuran dengan diameter penis Sasuke yang besar. Buah zakar Uchiha bungsu menampar pantat dan permukaan lubangnya yang kemerahan dan sedikit bengkak, ditambah penisnya yang keluar masuk dengan cepat dan keras, menciptakan bunyi peraduan daging dengan daging yang oh-so-lewd.

"Angghh.. Sasuke! Terus- ohh yah disitu! Ngahh nmmhh~"

"Keh, slut!"

Desahan dan suara napas kedua pemuda itu menggema di sepenjuru kamar hotel. Aroma seks pekat bercampur dengan udara kamar. Mereka tenggelam dalam euphoria. Keringat membanjiri kulit, membuat tubuh mereka mengkilap ketika terkena cahaya lampu. Entah sejak kapan Naruto telanjang bulat sedangkan Sasuke bertelanjang dada. Pakaian mereka berserakan di bawah ranjang. Terlempar asal di sana-sini.

"Ah-aku hampir sampai Sasu!"

Naruto menggerakkan pinggulnya berbeda arah dengan Sasuke. Membuat penis besar yang bersarang di rektumnya menusuk semakin dalam dan keras. Perutnya mengejang dan tak lama kemudian cairan kental itu keluar dari lubang penisnya. Posisi pantatnya yang menungging membuat semburan sperma itu mengenai perut dan wajahnya, juga bed cover di bawah tubuhnya.

"Shit! Terlalu sempit angh!"

Sasuke menggeram nikmat ketika anus Naruto berkontraksi dan semakin memijat penisnya yang berkedut. Sial. Seharusnya Sasuke tidak memakai pengaman. Bersentuhan langsung dengan dinding rektum Naruto yang sensitif tentu akan terasa lebih menyenangkan.

"Ahh.."

Kedua obsidian itu terpejam ketika hasratnya keluar. Harus Sasuke akui, itu adalah salah satu orgasme terbaik yang pernah dirasakannya. Deru nafas mereka saling bersahut-sahutan di ruangan yang tiba-tiba terasa hening.

Thrust!

Smirk

"Jangan kau pikir satu ronde cukup untukku, Na-ru-to-chan."

Naruto menatap Sasuke horor. Oke, ia lebih baik terjebak bersama makhluk-makhkul astral itu di rumah tua ketimbang bersama raja mereka di kamar hotel terkutuk ini!

"Jangan! Ah- bedebah! Nyahhh~!"

Hah, malam tahun baru kali ini terasa panjang sekali untuk si pirang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **y** **ou got me gone crazy~ [oh yeah you got me]**

Gimana? Gimana? Wkwk ga asem sumpah! Saya aja waktu ngetiknya santai bgt, bahkan beberapa part saya ketik sambil makan #-.- ini jg byk percakapan dari manganya, jgn bilang saya penjiplak oke? Saya cuman kurang kreatif saja hoho. Eh, btw mau lanjut lagi ga nih? Kalo nggk ya biar ntar saya gantu statusnya jd complete, kan enak xD

Dann makasih byk buat yg ufh bersedia ngefav, ngefollow dan kasih komen! Luv ya'll!

Riview! Berikan diriku riview! Riviewwww #diinjekSasu


End file.
